The Fallen Night Sky
by HimesakiLein
Summary: The guardians betrayed their sky. They thought that it's his fault that their normal life are gone and replaced with non-stopped fighting. Little did they know that their sky is slowly falling. One day, they found that their sky is gone. But, why are they filled with guilt and sorrow, instead of happiness and relief?
1. Prologue

_Hello Minna-san! This is my story 'The Fallen Night Sky.' I'm new to this website so please forgive my wrong grammars! ^_^_

Prologue

Tsuna was sitting his his desk, signing a lot of paperwork. His eyes are red from nonstop crying and there are bags eyes under from lack of sleep. Believe it or not, it's because his _so-called_ guardians abandoned him. Their words hunting his dreams with words ringing in his ears.

 _"Juuda-no, Decimo. Why did you send Aneki on a such dangerous mission!? Look what happened!?"_

 _"It's your fault my father's dead! You involved us in this mess!"_

 _"How dare you endanger Kyoko to the extreme, Sawada!?"_

 _"You're the one who destroyed the peace of Namimori, Omnivore."_

 _"Tsuna-nii! Why did you choose me to do that!? Look what happened to me!?_

 _"Oya, oya, looks like you be quite careless, Tsunayoshi-kun..."_

 _"Boss, why?"_

Tears started flowing down his cheeks while he remembered their painful accusations. He did not meant those things to happen. He did not what happen to his life. ' _Why? Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong? Why!?'_

 _"Tsunayoshi_ "

Tsuna looked up to the voice. Eyes widening as he stared at the ball of sky flames as it fades revealing, The Vongola Primo.

"Primo..."

Giotto looked at his descendant with sorrowful eyes. He knew the feeling of betrayal. He felt it when his own Mist Guardian betrayed him. But on Tsunayoshi's case, he is abandoned by _all_ his guardians. He walked to his descendant and hugged him, which Tsunayoshi gladly return as more tears fall from his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi. Do you want for this pain to end? I could do it for you."

"Can you really make it end?" Tsuna asked as he looked at him. Giotto nodded and called for his own guardians, which appeared on his call. They looked at Tsunayoshi's form with sorrow. Even Daemon and Alaude. "I could make it end.. You will lose your unfaithful guardians but gain a new ones. Guardians that will accept you no matter what happens."

Tsuna's tears stopped as he glanced at his ancestor. "But, what will happen to my guardians?"

"They are still bound to Vongola no matter what they do to deny it. But, you are not. Primo gave you a choice and you still have it. You are not bound to Vongola, Decimo..." G said to him.

"That means you can choose your own fate, Tsuna-kun.." Asari said as he smiled. Tsuna smiled and looked at them. "Then, _I accept..._ " Giotto nodded and smiled. He kissed his great great great grandson on the forehead and everything is engulf in bright orange flames..

The next day, the whole Vongola Famiglia will be shocked to find their Boss' office empty without any sign of Vongola Decimo.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello minna-san! This is chapter 2 of 'The Fallen Night Sky'

Thank you for those who reviewed! ^_^

P.S. This is 8 months after the Arcobaleno Arc! Please enjoy.

The news about the missing Vongola Decimo caused an uproar in the Mafia World. Rumors say that he suddenly disappeared without a trace and abandoned his Family. Only his people inside the Main Vongola Base knows the reason why. The Vongola continued with Tsuna's _ex-guardians_ as their leader.

 _xXFlashbackXx The next day (After the Prologue)_

 _All the arcobaleno are looking in anger and rage at the Vongola Guardians. They've already heard the news and knew where all the fault should go. A gunshot sounded. They turned to where a sound came from. Only to see the one who trained the Decimo._

 _"You pieces of fucking_ _ **idiots**_ _!" The guardians blanched as bullets rained in their direction, inches away from their faces. "What did you do!?"_

 _"Why did you_ _ **abandoned**_ _your sky!?" Yuni yelled at them as she cried. "Looked what you've done!"_

 _"B-but Reborn-san! It's his fault! We didn't do anything!" answered Gokudera. 'Why are you blaming us!?'_

 _"What do you mean his fault!? You are the one who abandoned him, kora!" yelled Colonello. For him, Tsuna's to nice and the saint of the Mafia World._

 _"He extremely endanger Kyoko! Because of him our normal lives are extremely gone!"_

 _"For goodness' sake! How did that became his fault!?" answered Skull. Tsuna is one of the person he looked up to._

 _"He involved us in this! Now, Father's dead!"_

 _"Idiots! All people die! You should be lucky you're still alive!"_

 _"But, he died because of this Mafia mess!"_

 _"He already is part of the Mafia before your even born!" Lal Mirch screamed. For her, even if Sawada is an idiot sometimes, he did not deserve this._

 _"All of you are at fault!" yelled Reborn again. He taught Tsuna everything. His student suffered all for all of them and this is what he'll get.. "Yamamoto! If I remember correctly, Tsuna is the one who saved you from suicide and your first true friend!" Yamamoto paled as he remembered. It's because of Tsuna he's still alive and not 6 feet underground. "You Gokudera! You are already part of the Mafia before you know him! In fact, he's the first one to ever accept you!" Gokudera froze as he heard this. "Ryohei! You and your sister chose to follow him! Remember why!?" Ryohei's eyes widen. Why did he chose to follow Sawada. Now, he remembered why. "Hibari! It's not his fault you're beloved Namimori is destroyed! Did you even think he choose that to happen!?" Hibari froze at this. Is the Omnivore really at fault? "Chrome! If it wasn't for Tsuna, do you think you have all this people as you friends! As your Family!" Chrome paled and fell on her knees. Her boss gave her the family she needs._

 _"Lambo! He accepts you, even though you are a brat! He accepted you while your own father abandoned you!" Lambo burst into tears as he heard this. "Mukuro! If I'm right, you attacked him at middle school! But even after that happen, he still helped you out of Vindicare!" Mukuro paled. Those words ringing in his ears as his hands shook._

 _"You have failed as Vongola Guardians..." Voices said as balls of flames appeared in front of the shocked guardians, revealing the First Generation, who looked at them in disappointment and anger._

 _"Hayato, you shouldn't abandon your sky, your boss and friend. You are not fitted as the storm..."_

 _"Takeshi. You're supposed to comfort the Sky and erased his worries. You didn't do any of this. You are not qualified as the Rain..."_

 _"Ryohei, your supposed to shine as the sun and give light to the sky. Yet, you only gave him darkness. You failed as the Sun..."_

 _"You didn't help the sky as the aloof cloud. You cannot be the Cloud..."_

 _"You let your brother carry his burdens himself. You are not the lightning..."_

 _"Decimo's guardians. You all failed as Vongola Guardians. You did not help the Sky and abandoned him. You all failed..."_

 _They looked at their ancestors in shock and grief. 'We really failed, huh?'_

 _"P-Primo-san, Wait.. Where's Juudaime?"_

 _"We will not tell you.. You will meet him once again. But, beware that he will not be the same..." With that, the first generation birst into flames and faded._

 _"You idiots.." muttered Reborn as he left. The other guardians took one glance at them in disappointment and left._

 _"Good luck and beware of the future." said Yuni as she left._

 _The guardians looked at them in confusion._

 _'What did those words mean?'_

 _xXFlashback EndXx_


	3. Chapter 2

Minnaaa. Ohayou! Sorry for the late update. ^_^ Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. ^_^

I'll also try to make this not cliche!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. T-T Sad truth

Here goes Chapter 2!

~~~~~•~~~~~

1 year later...

1 year has passed since Vongola Decimo disappeared. 9 months before a new mafia family began rising. The famiglia is called the, "Notte Famiglia" or the "Night Family." The famiglia is rising in power, fast. From the last rank until their already on par with the Vongola, causing several mafia families to consider them as threats. Sending assassins, which proved that they are not to be messed with. All the assassins that managed to come back are either sane or in a life or death situation.

Vongola Mansion...

"Have anyone find out who is the boss of the Notte Family?" asked Gokudera.

"We tried everything Hayato. We just couldn't find anything.." replied Yamamoto, his face lacking it's usual cheerfulness. "Even our spies are useless.." It's true. All spies they've sent are either traumatized or injured. But, the only thing they managed to say are, "Demons. They are demons.. That's they all say..."

"Skylark-chan said he found some information. He should be returning right about now..." As Mukuro finished his sentence, the door burst open, revealing Hibari. He walked at his seat and sat down.

"I've sent my squad to get information about them. They only managed to get out alive without being found out.." Then he set down papers he'd been holding for the others to see. "This are all they found."

Aquaired information:

 _Notte Famiglia_

 _-is a family consists of 8 guardians and 5 main advisors._

 _-said to be more powerful than Vongola Famiglia_

 _-the eight guardians are extremely loyal to their boss_

 _-all guardians and advisors are all trained assassins and hit man_

 _-the second strongest hit man is one of their advisor_

 _-all guardians have more than one flame._

Silence

"That's it...?" asked Hayato incredously. "This are just basic information!"

"Kufufu... Their security must be tight." chuckled Mukuro with no humour. "Even for Skylark-chan to break."

"Shut up, you perverted pineapple head..."

"Kufufufu.."

"That's enough to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei loudly, even though his expression's serious.

"Maa, maa, Sasagawa-sempai's right. Ne, Hayato?"

"Whatever you say, baseball-freak..."

Suddenly, sounds of metal caught their ears and looked where it came from, only to see Hibari and Mukuro fighting.

"Oya, Oya, getting rusty aren't we?" said Mukuro mockingly as he blocked a tonfa aimed at his head with his trident. He then swiveled as another tonfa was aimed at his side. "That's dangerous, Skylark-chan.."

"Pineapples must learn to shut up!"

Hibari strucked his tonfas in fast motions, aiming in different direction with deadly force. Mukuro blocked all of them and landed his own attacks. Weapons clashed as neither of the two landed a blow. Minutes past as objects started being hit and destroyed; meaning more damages.

"Shit!" cursed Hayato as he avoided broken glass shards that flew in his direction. "Damnit! You two are destroying this room!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato's right. We wouldn't want to have new repairs again, didn't we?" paficied the rain guardian. This immediately caught the two fighting young men's attention before they started fighting again. Hayato and Takeshi sighed.

"Extreme fight!" cheered Ryohei, only to be smacked by the storm guardian.

"Stop them, not encourage them, you idiot!"

"Yare, yare, you disturbed the great Lambo-sama's sleep..." muttered a yawning Lampo, only to sigh as someone shouted at him.

"Then try to stop them so you can sleep!" yelled Hayato as he glared at the sighing guardian.

"If only Tsuna-nii's here. He'll be able to stop those two..."

Silence.

Everyone stopped their movements, including the fighting ones looked at him in shock. This was the topic everyone avoided at all cost.

Lambo paled as he realized what he just said, tears threatening to fall.

"Well, it's our fault he's not..." muttered Takeshi as he came out of shock hearing a sensitive topic.

"Has anyone extremely found him yet?" asked Ryohei in a voice filled with sorrow.

Hibari who stopped fighting a certain herbivore, just shook his head, eyes filled with emotion akin to guilt.

"Nothing? Nothing! We've been searching for Tsuna-nii for almost 2 years already!" shouted Lambo as he cried. "Why can't we find him!? It's like he completely disappeared from the face of the earth!"

"Because he did..." Takeshi trailed off. "He disappeared because of us." 'He disappeared without us with him' thought Takeshi.

Two years. It's been almost two years since they last saw him. 1 year and 4 months have passed after they abandoned him. The arcobaleno blamed them. The CEDEF. And almost all of Vongola. They tried not to break. Not to cry. When their boss' other friends' knock some sense in them. The people that they thought were not so close to their own friend, know more about him than they thought. That's the only time they cried.

 _(Flashback) 2 years ago..._

 _Hayato's POV.._

 _I'm here, sitting next to my sister who's lying on the bed with bandages, shouting at me. I could care less about what she told me. After all they are true._

 _"Hayato! Answer me! Why did you do it!?" asked Aneki at me. I've been asking that myself. Why did I leave Juudaime? Because.._

 _"He sent you on a mission when he knows you can't handle it..." I answered her. "He should sent me.." Yeah, he should've sent me instead. I was almost glaring at nothing in particular, when I froze at the next words that she uttered._

 _"Because he was supposed to send you!"_

 _I froze. I can't believe what I'm hearing. Am I in reality or hallucinating? I don't even know anymore._

 _"I begged him to send me instead!"_

 _"W-what?" It's the only thing that I can say. The only word that will give me the truth._

 _"He was supposed to send you. I begged him to send me instead, because I know that it's dangerous so I took your place!" said my sister as she cried. "H-he e-even s-said that h-he will do i-it h-himself so n-nobody can get hurt..." She sobbed. "B-but I told him that I could do it. He even send backup for me.. He's the only reason I'm alive right now."_

 _I could feel my hands shaking. Without knowing it, I'm already at my room. In my bed, crying so hard that it echoed in the room. I don't care. I did something wrong. Something horrible. And I can't take it back. I cried for I-don't-know-how-long. The only thing I remember was that it's almost midnight when I stopped._

 _'The storm that never stops, halts and turned back...'_

 _Takeshi's POV_

 _I'm visiting my father's grave right now. I brought some flowers that represents family. I remembered what Reborn told us earlier. I sat down at grassy part of my father's grave. I've been thinking everything I did. I've came to a halt at the time when my father said his last words. 'L-live o-on T-Takeshi, p-protect e-everything y-you c-c-care f-for...' After that I've been filled with anguish. I can't find someone to blame his death to. So I blamed it on my own best friend. The first person to ever see behind my smiles. To accept the true me. Tsuna._

 _I then found out that my father was killed by some local yakuza and not mafioso._

 _I broke down. I cried. I screamed. I blamed myself. I blamed all this to myself. I wished I could go back in time._

 _I looked up at the sky..._

 _It's dark..._

 _The clouds never once moved from it's position; covering the sun. No rain nor storm stirred since that day. No lightning strike. No mist appeared... After all, they left the only thing that accept them..._

 _The sky._

 _Their sky._

 _'The rain can't wash away it's own pain...'_

 _Ryohei's POV_

 _I locked myself in my room. I never once walked out. I'll never forget what I did._

 _Reborn asked me earlier; why do you follow him?_

 _Yeah, why?_

 _Because Sawada is the one who protect them. He and Kyoko._

 _He promised himself that he'll protect him._

 _He knows that promises are meant to be broken. What he doesn't expect is that he himself, would broke it too soon._

 _'What kind of older brother I am?'_

 _'The sun that can't shine through the shame...'_

 _Lambo's POV_

 _I'm lying on my bed hugging a pillow close to my face. I miss Tsuna-nii. I miss him giving me candy. I missed him saying, 'there, there, don't cry' when Reborn bullied me again. I missed his hugs. I missed his voice. I missed his smile._

 _I just want him back!_

 _'The lightning that can't protect without it's place...'_

 _Chrome's POV_

 _Bossu never came back._

 _The person that accepted me into his family._

 _The person that gave me the feeling to have a family._

 _Even my parents doesn't care about me._

 _Yet, he did. A complete stranger that I only met at the fight against the Varia._

 _He accepted me after all the things Mukuro-sama have done._

 _He found a way for me to have real organs, not illusions._

 _Yet, I abandoned him..._

 _I cried and cried. Wishing to the stars that he'll forgive me and everyone else._

 _'The mist that is alone...'_

 _Hibari's POV_

 _I trapped myself in my own office. Not even talking to anyone, not even to my subordinates._

 _I've never been an emotional type._

 _But, remembering the Omnivore's words that he uttered on the inheritance ceremony, I can't help it._

 _'Clouds are never meant to be bound. If you want to bind my cloud, you have to go through me...'_

 _Without knowing it, single lone tear escaped through my eyes, followed by more..._

 _'The cloud that bind itself in it's mistakes...'_

 _Mukuro's POV_

 _KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!_

 _For me, Sawada Tsunayoshi is a fool._

 _A fool that accepts everyone._

 _A fool that got me out of Vindice._

 _A fool that made the mafia more tolerable._

 _A fool that gave me the family, I am growing up to._

 _The Vongola Famiglia..._

 _'The mist who can't attack..'_

(End of Flashback)

The awkward silence was broken by the meeting room's door being open by the panting Basil.

"Gokudera-dono! The Notte Famiglia requests an alliance!"

The others stared wide- eyed. ( OoO ) (Lol!)

"Whaaaaaaat!?"

Somewhere in Italy...

"Are you ready, la mia famiglia?" asked a young man as he smirked.

The others only smiled evilly in response.

~~~AND CUT!~~~

That's all for Chapter 2 minna! Have a good day!

(Please tell me what you think!)

Don't forget to Review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

_Kon'nichiwa Minna-san! =) I'm sooo sorry for the late update of the last chapter. I'll try to be more active, but my schoolwork won't let me T~T I need to focus on it since I'm in a Clamp School and my ranking is pretty low. I'm only Rank 3. But, I'll do my best Minna-san!_

 _Again, thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed my story._

 _Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. I don't have any Beta. If you want to be my Beta, please tell me. Thank you!_

 _P.S. This will be a little bit boring since introductions are on the line. Everything will be exciting in chapters 5 or so on._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. That's how sad reality is.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _The awkward silence was broken by the meeting room's door being open by the panting Basil._

 _"Gokudera-dono! The Notte Famiglia requests an alliance!"_

 _The others stared wide- eyed._

 _"Whaaaaaaat!?"_

 _Somewhere in Italy..._

 _"Are you ready, la mia famiglia?" asked a young man as he smirked._

 _The others only smiled evilly in response._

Gokudera was the first one to snap out of his trance, "What do you mean?"

Basil shrugged as he took mouthful of air, "They came so suddenly Gokudera-dono. Two of them are outside." He pointed at the door, "They should be in the living room.."

"Tell them that we'll be out in a second.." Takeshi said seriously as the CEDEF officer nodded.

"Soo.." trailed Takeshi uncertainly, "Who's meeting them..?"

Lambo and Ryohei immediately declined.

"I need to practice to the extreme!" shouted Ryohei loudly before running out.

"Too young.." reasoned Lambo before walking out, probably to his bedroom.

Mukuro smirked and laughed sadistically, "Kufufu. I'm in."

"Heck no!" shouted Hayato as soon as Mukuro said something. "You are not coming! You'll only cause a ruckus!" Turning to Hibari, "Hibari is coming with me. And baseball idiot, make sure that pineapple head don't do anything stupid!"

Takeshi laughed good-naturally, "Will do Hayato!"

 _At the living room…_

Two figures dressed in formal clothes were sitting in the couch. One boy and one girl. Both wore white masquerade masks hiding half of their faces.

The living room door opened loudly as two guardians from Vongola stepped in, faces blank.

The two who were sitting on the couch stood up and walked to them. They bowed.

"Greetings, Vongola guardians," the girl wearing a mask said holding up her hand, which Gokudera accepted.

"And to you too, Notte Famiglia," said Gokudera seriously. "What brings you here?"

The girl shook her head, "I think introductions are a must."

Gokudera nodded, "Of course," Bowing slightly, he said, "I'm Hayato Gokudera, Storm Guardian."

Hibari looked at them impassively, "Kyouya HIbari, Cloud."

The two nodded and the girl stepped forward, "I'm Shizuka Katsumi. I'm the Night guardian. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

She gestured for her companion who nodded. Stepping forward, the boy said in a monotone voice, "I'm Kyouya Seiichi. Call me Seiichi since your companion there has the same name as me…"

Hibari and Gokudera nodded. "Now then," trailed Gokudera, "What brings The Notte Famiglia here?"

Shizuka swipe here hand over something then a scroll came out, with bright burning night flames. "This was asked to be sent to you..."

The Vongolas looked at the scroll and read it out loud.

| _Dear Vongola,_

 _I, the boss of the Notte Familgia, requested for an alliance to be formed between our families. Please send your answers to our representatives and sorry for the sudden appearance of my guardians at your mansion._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Notte Primo_ |

After reading it out, Gokudera looked at the two representatives. "We will tell you our decisions through a letter tonight."

Shizuka nodded. "Of course. We'll take our leave then." After that, they disappeared in a ball of mist flames, leaving two shocked guardians. (Or not)

Hibari turned away and left the room, but not before hearing the other guardian said something, "Meeting, before dinner. Don't be late."

"Hn"

Gokudera looked at his dull storm rings and sighed, ''When will you come back to us, our dear sky?''

Unknown to him, someone actually heard what he said and is now smirking.

' _Not until_ _ **that**_ _time. We're not forgiving you that easily…'_ The shadow said to itself and left, mismatched eyes gleaming in sadistic glee.

 _Notte Mansion; Sicily, Italy_

"Ne, Shizuka-chan, do you think things will go well?" asked a girl about 14 years old to her companion who just arrived seconds ago. "I felt like some disturbances are needed to be taken care off." She said as she let her black raven eyes trailed over her friend as she combed her light blue hair.

Said friend who was reading a book, merely glanced at her before smiling, "Then we'll get rid of all of the rocks in the path." She whispered before closing the book in her hands. "We can't let fate move by itself, can't we?"

"She's right you know, Izumi-chan." a male who just arrived said. He looked like 17 with ocean blue eyes and waist-length silver hair.

Izumi smiled brightly, "Ah! Konnichiwa Yuki-senpai!" Turning over at his companion, "And to you too, Takumi-senpai!" Takumi has brown hair and almost glowing bright yellow eyes.

Shizuka sat up straight and looked at them. The two males recognized her posture and bowed, "Hime-sama, the mission was a complete success." said Yuki as he looked at the Night Princess. She may not be a real royalty, but she was groomed into one.

"All threats have been diminished." Takumi continued as Shizuka nodded. They both stood up and sat on the couch.

"Just send your mission reports to Cielo later."

"Hai hai."

Izumi looked at her watch and said, "It's almost dinner time."

Shizuka nodded and clapped her hand, "Okay! Let's go to our dear bedrooms and fixed our things!" Taking a piece of paper, she multiplied it using cloud flames. "Here is the map of our new school. And this time, we'll be attending the 'Mafia High' so we could start **it.** "

As she said the word 'it', all of the eyes of the other people in the room hardened.

Takumi looked at the paper in his hands, "So Cielo finally decided huh?"

"He should, it's been almost a year, isn't it?"

"Anyway, let's start packing for tomorrow. It's Saturday today and the principal said we should be there before lunch so we could go to our dorms. We would attend starting Monday." Shizuka looked at the clock, "Your dinner will be served at your room at exactly 7:00. We'll be leaving at 7:30 tomorrow."

Yuki turned, "Of course Hime. I'll also inform Ryota-san about these." He left with Takumi behind. "Oyasumi Hime-sama."

"I'll also tell these to Tsukino-chan!" cheered Izumi happily before waltzing out. "Sweet dreams Shizuka-chan!"

Shizuka smiled and answered, "Oyasumi Minna-san!"

As soon as the door clicked shut, she slumped into the couch and stared at the ceiling. Closing her eyes and sighing, she raised her hand and looked at the ring at her finger. _'You've finally made your decision, Tsuna… Can you really do it…?'_

Standing up, she walked towards the door, her long curly, silver-lavender hair trailing behind her.

 _Vongola Mansion (5:30 pm)_

All the guardians were seated at the meeting room. Reborn and Iemitsu were also present.

Clearing his throat, Gokudera started, "This afternoon, two representatives from the Notte Famiglia came here."

Reborn who was cleaning his gun asked, "And what do they need?"

"They were asked to send a letter to us from their boss. They are requesting an alliance to be formed." Gokudera said, leaning at his chair.

"And you called us to ask if we wanted to accept it, right?" asked Iemitsu, his eyes serious. Gokudera nodded.

"We could accept it; if you wanted that is. It depends." said Takeshi, no signs of cheerfulness in his normally bright eyes.

Reborn looked at them, "But, there's something strange," At this, all eyes were directed towards the hitman, "The Notte Famiglia doesn't normally requests an alliance. As I know, the only families they send letters to were Yuni and Dino."

"Kufufu. And the others?"

"The rest were always denied except for a few including the Shimon and the Gesso Family."

Iemitsu sighed and looked at them, "I think it would be better if we deny it…"

They all looked at him, "Why?" asked Takeshi in confusion.

"We don't know them clearly. If they are enemies, we would be in trouble."

Gokudera nodded in approval. "Hmm... It seems like it would be better that way. That's all dismissed."

As they were all standing to leave, Reborn spoke, "And remember that you all have school on Monday. We'll leave tomorrow at 3:00 in the afternoon."

"Hai Reborn-san."

 _Notte Mansion. (cielo's bedroom)_

A young boy of 16 years sat on his bed arranging some of his clothes. He has silver white hair and amber eyes. He has an average height and feminine figure.

A knock was heard through the door.

"Come in" he said in a soft voice.

"Tsuna, a letter was sent to you." the boy who has entered said.

Taking the letter, Tsuna smiled. "Arigatou."

Opening it, a storm flame burst at the top of the letter.

| _Dear Notte Primo,_

 _We declined your request for alliance. The reasons are confidential. We're sorry for declining._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Hayato Gokudera,_

 _Storm Guardian of Vongola_ |

Tsuna smiled. "Figures. I know this would happen."

The boy chuckled, a small smile gracing his lips, "Your intuition is scary. All is according to the plan, isn't it Tsuna?"

Said boy only stood up and looked at the approaching night. "Let's just prepare, Kyouya…"

The boy called "Kyouya" smirked.

 _The next day, Notte mansion, 4:30 am_

Two figures sat at the couch in the living room. They are named as Tsukino Minori and Ryota Minori. The former has waist-length blonde hair and purple-indigo eyes. She is currently sketching the sunset as she see it through the window. The latter is calmly sipping his tea while eyeing the clock with his bluish icy eyes.

"Ah. It's almost 5 o'clock. Shizuka-chan should be awake by now", chirped Tsukino as she showed her sketch to her brother who took it and smiled slightly.

Ryota inspected the sketch, "Hmm. Your skills are improving a little." He complimented, he pointed at the side, "Use a slightly lighter shade of pencil at this part and lightly darken its ends. Remember that the middle should not have any shade and only put it some grayish one."

Tsukino smiled, "Hai Ryo-nii!" She was happy that her skills are complimented; even if it's just a little. Her brother was greater than she is, after all.

The door opened and Shizuka walked in, her lavender eyes stopping at the two siblings.

"Ohayou, Hime", greeted Ryota calmly while Tsukino practically bounced. "Don't mind her, she's on sugar high…"

The said girl pouted, "Am not! Ohayou, Shizu-chan!" She bounce to her sister figure, smiling.

Shizuka patted her her as a sign of affection. "Good morning to you too Tsu-chan."

Ryota crossed her arms on his chest and smiled slightly at the scene. Looking at the clock, he decided to end the pleasantries, "Hime-san," the said girl looked at him, "It's time to get ready."

Shizuka looked at the clock, ' _5:02'_ "Ah", she hummed silently, "I'll prepare breakfast since the cook will only wake up at 7:00 am."

 _Almost 2 hours later, 6:10 am…_

All members are already seated at the dining table as the maids served their meals.

"Hm! You've outdone yourself this time Hime! This is simply delicious!"

"Arigatou!"

Cielo looked at her night guardian and smiled, "Izumi-chan's right you know, Shizuka-senpai. The food's very great!"

After an hour, everyone was already full, so Cielo asked them to get dressed already. Everyone nodded and left.

Izumi's POV

Grr! I've been rummaging through my closet for almost 35 minutes already and I can't decide on what I should wear! Numerous types of dresses were already littered around my gigantic room. I just left it there, knowing that some of the maids can fix the mess later.

I took 2 pairs of clothes from my closet and looked at them for I while before I threw it on the floor. Ah! I've already wore those clothes already. I heard a knock on my door and I shouted, "It's open!" I didn't looked back and continued looking for clothes.

"My, my. What happened to your room, Izumi-chan!" A voice asked curiously. I turned back and saw Shizuka-chan on the door, looking amused. "Are you looking for clothes to wear? I can help you find some. I'm already finished." she suggested with a smile and I mirrored it as well. As she was looking for my clothes, I inspected her appearance. She was just wearing casual clothes, but I somehow feel it suited her. She wore a white collared top with a ribbon on the middle and plain brown shorts with matching black boots. She tied her hair in a French braid and wore the necklace she always wore. I looked at the necklace and smiled sadly. _We_ didn't bother asking her about it again because the explanation before was already enough.

My thoughts were cut off when she exclaimed, "Ah! Found it! Here you go!" I looked at the clothes she's holding and took it. It's just a sleeveless yellow and white summer dress 3 inches above the knee and a pair of white one-inch sandals. I looked at her and thanked her before running off to the dressing room, but not before hearing her last words. "We'll be leaving in 20 minutes." I nodded even though she can't see me. I heard the door of my room closed as she left.

 _Giglio Nero Mansion…_

Aria was at her mansion's gardens when she heard something. Her dull pacifier shone as it glowed brightly. A melodious voice sang.

 _The night is brewing, brewing, brewing,_

 _A test is coming, coming, coming,_

 _Peace is broken, broken, broken,_

 _Tears will be shed, as the moon turns red,_

 _The night's coming, coming, coming,_

 _The moon is shining, shining, shining,_

 _The star is sparkling, sparkling, sparkling,_

 _The comet's raging, raging, raging,_

 _The mist is hiding, hiding, hiding,_

 _The cloud is missing, missing, missing,_

 _And the night sky is falling, falling,_

 _A test is coming,_

 _The Storm will attack again,_

 _The Rain will fall as it bless,_

 _The Sun will shine with no shame,_

 _The Lightning will strike once again,_

 _The Mist will deceive and manipulate,_

 _The Cloud will come back at the sky again,_

 _All of these will happen,_

 _But only if the Sky forgive,_

 _The ones who grieve…_

By the end of the song, Aria hiccupped as tears flowed freely from her eyes. She wiped her tears and looked at the sky. She noticed that everything is too calm.

' _A storm is brewing, huh?'_ she thought sadly, "Is this the ' _Calm before the storm'_ , Tsunayoshi-kun?"

End of Chapter 3

 **That's all for Chapter 3. ^_^ Please review~! Don't forget it! I'll be expecting it Minna-san! Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi! Hello! Anybody there?! Ohayo Minnaaaa! Thank you for those who supported my last chapter… Anyway, I think I'll try what other authors do. Like, you know, answering questions, etc._

 _ **Natsu Yuuki –**_ _Thank you_ _I'll make updates as soon as I can!_

 _ **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox –**_ _Thanks! I'm glad you like it! 3_

 _ **Sheinfan –**_ _Really? I'm glad you thought that it's interesting!_

 _ **Hime-chan Natsumi**_ _– Well, I don't know how to put it in your language, but, Arigatou!_

 _ **NaruShika-Forever –**_ _Thanks for loving it_ _3_

 _To all of my dear readers, please enjoy this new chapter._

 _Please read my AUTHOR'S NOTE below!_

 _ **Disclaimer: The day I'll own KHR are the days in my dreams…**_

 **Chapter 4 –** _The first page of the plan_

Cielo clapped his hand once everyone's gathered outside, the limo waiting. "Okay! Now that everyone's here, I'll be explaining a few things about our new school." Taking out a few papers from Seiichi, he spoke, "First: All students are always acquired to wear the school uniform during class hours. Uniforms will differ in dress shirts that students will wear that will signify their flames. Since all of us have more flames, just choose the simpler one, got it?" Seeing that everyone nodded he continued, "Second: We'll be given pendants (for girls) and bracelets (for boys) that'll have a unique gem that can signify all our flame types. _All._ So, I think that it's better to hide them on your sleeves and collars. It will also have a GPS that can locate us."

Seeing that Takumi raised his hand, he stopped. "Cielo-sama, is it required to wear the accessories all the time?"

Cielo nodded, "Yes, it's one of the school rules. Also, it will served as your key to the school facilities including your dorms." Takumi smiled in understanding as he waved his hand to continue.

"Third: There will be 8 hours of class hours. It is divided into half. The first four hours will be academics while the last hours will be mafia-related things and stuff. Fourth: Everyone will be given a set of 25 rings with a gem that signifies your flame, again. It's said that its owner can give it to whoever they like. The ring will be the key to the owners' dorms. Seeing, that each of us must have a copy of each other's rings, I allow all of you to give it whoever you like to, just be careful to whom. And, Fifth: Under no circumstances that a student can kill other students. Just so you know, the school principal doesn't care if you fight verbally or physically, but killing is strictly given punishments by Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, himself. Also, the principal's decision can only be swayed by the victims or the heirs or bosses of the Top 5 Mafia families which include the, Vongola, Shimon, Cavallone, Giglio Nero, and of course, us." Stopping there, Cielo looked at his guardians, "That's all the main rules; the other rules are the same with a normal school. Are there any questions?"

3 hands rose. The hands that belong to Tsukino, Izumi, and Shizuka.

Pointing his hand at Tsukino, Cielo nodded so she asked, "Cielo-kun, do you know our dorm arrangements?" The asked boy only shook his head as she pouted in disappointment. Next is Izumi, "Is there a chance that we can have our own bedrooms?" Their boss nodded and answered, "Though not confirmed, there are rumors that said that the students who belong to the Top 5 Famiglias can have one dorm by themselves and can choose their own bedrooms, seeing that each dorm has approximately 12 rooms." Izumi hummed and practically squealed in excitement. "You Shizuka-chan?" Shizuka thought for a while, "Cielo, are you sure it's safe to wear those uniforms? What will we do if the Vongola realized something?" Cielo blinked and closed his eyes deep in thought, "Then, as I said earlier, use your not too unique flames, as for me, I won't hide my flames, since I only have one." Everyone nodded and boarded the limo that will take them to their new school.

 _Inside the limo…_

If the last minutes outside were filled with an air of seriousness, then the inside of the limo are utter chaos. Screams, shouts, and laughter are ringing inside.

"Takumi-baka! Don't steal my food! Niii-saan!" wailed Tsukino as Takumi stole her chocolate bars while she wasn't looking.

Takumi only smiled and stuck out his tongue, "No can do, shortie! Get it from me!" he taunted in a playful way, knowing that he just irritated the teen further.

"Don't call me shortie, Girlie-baka, just because you're a few inches taller than me!"

"Just a few? I'm 5'8 and you're what? 5'3? You call that a few?"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"It is!"

"Is not!"

"Okay, okay! You two little brats stop and sit down quietly!" reprimanded Yuki loudly while he pushed his seatmate down, while Tsukino's brother does the same. After that, the whole ride was spent in a complete silence.

 _~Timeskip~2 and half an hour later~_

"Cielo-kun, wake up", said Ryota as he nudged the teen a little. Cielo muttered incoherent words before opening one amber colored eye before opening his eyes completely.

Cielo blinked at the sudden light, "Ryota-nii..?" he muttered as he slowly sat up straight. "Are we there already?" The older of the two nodded, letting a small smile grace his lips. "Hai. In about 30 minutes."

Hearing that, Cielo's drowsiness disappeared and bounced on his seat in excitement. "Yes!" Looking around, he saw Shizuka being woke up by Seiichi as Yuki was doing the same to Takumi. "Miiinnnaa! Wake up~" he squealed happily. Hearing his boss' voice, Shizuka and Takumi immediately woke up. "Huh? Cielo? Why are you squealing like a fangirl?" Shizuka asked as she rubbed her eyes as she blinked all the sleepiness away. "Did he ate something before sleeping?"

Tsukino gulped as she started sweating nervously. "A-Ano, hehehe…" she laughed nervously as all eyes in the room looked at her. "Hehehe… I k-kinda gave him one of my chocolate bars..?" Hearing this, all everyone slumped in defeat. "He's on sugar-high. We have to deal with my brother who's a cute teenager for 30 minutes… What did we do to deserve this?" Izumi muttered and sighed in defeat. Everyone did the same as they heard this. Tsukino only laughed nervously, "Sorry…"

Cielo looked at them blinking cutely as he tilted his head, "Neee, Minnaa-san! Why are you all so gloomy…? Mouu, I'm bored!"

' _This ride better be fast before I fucking die of cuteness…'_

 _~30 minutes later~_

The limo was pulled at a stop in front of a large academy (castle). The occupants get off with a sheepish looking Cielo. They looked at the building in front of them, observing it carefully. There were big white walls, about 30 feet tall and black flame-resistant gates. Opening it cautiously, they walked inside. There was a long grass path that's split into 3 paths. There were large fountains with clear and fresh water. As they were looking around, a calm and soft voice said, "Ah. We're waiting for your arrival." Snapping their heads to the direction of the voice, they saw a man wearing a red Chinese robe and white pants. He has a calm smile on his face as he walked towards the group. Bowing slightly, he introduced himself, "Nihao, I'm Fon…"

Cielo looked at him with recognition and smiled, "Nice to meet you Fon-san." Fon nodded. "Could you please follow me. The principal is waiting for your arrival." Leading the group in the middle path, they walked inside the building.

 _~Inside the building~Principal's office~_

"Aria-san, they're here already." Fon said as he popped his head on the door after knocking. Aria smiled as he put down the cup of tea she was drinking. "Ah… Fon, let them in." Opening the door, the Chinese man pushed the group inside, bowed and left. Aria, seeing them fidgeting awkwardly, asked them to seat around. Cielo smiled and said his thanks.

"Welcome to Mafia High, I hope you enjoyed your stay here." She said as an introduction and handed each of them a short envelope, "These contains all the files you needed. Inside are your class schedules, Map of the dormitories and, of course, Map of the whole school. The accessories are there, including the rings. The rules of this school are also inside. Please enjoy your stay here…" she smiled as they walked out. Cielo was the last to walk outside and smiled at her and waved. Aria's eyes widened in recognition, "Nice to see you again, Tsunayoshi-kun…" she muttered at the teen that closed the door silently.

 _~Inside the dormitories~_

The Notte Famiglia walked to their dorm. According to the map and information, there doors are located at the 18th floor of the dormitory. The 17th and 18th floor are all theirs actually. Heading inside the building, they headed to the elevator and pressed the 17th button. They waited for a while as the elevator door finally opened. Stepping out, they observe their floor. The whole 17th floor was flourished with red carpets. In front of the elevator was the living room with many soft looking cushions. There was a large 60 inch television hanging on the post in the middle of the room. Walking silently, they found the dining room at the left side of the floor and the kitchen attached to it. The right side of the floor was a large training room about 8 meters wide. As they finished exploring the 17th floor, they head towards the stairs at the far left corner of the room. The stairs are long and made of marble. The climbed the stairs, not bothering to use the elevator, and found that the 18th floor are their bedrooms. There were 10 rooms.

Seiichi looked at his watch, ' _11:27'._ Tapping Cielo's shoulder, he whispered something. Glancing at his watch, Cielo clapped his hands. "Okay! We have about 1 hour to fix our stuff before lunch, so let's do it. Choose your rooms now." As he said this, everyone took this as a signal and rushed into the rooms they liked. The arrangements of the rooms were:

(From the left)

1st room – Seiichi Kyouya

2nd room – Takehiko Yuki

3rd room – Takumi Hoshi

4th room – Ryota Minori

5th room – Cielo

6th room – Izumi Hana

7th room – Tsukino Minori

8th room – Shizuka Katsumi

As the arrangements were made, everyone started fixing their things.

Seiichi's POV

Looking around my room, I saw it's pretty almost like the same in their house. The only differences are the paint colors. The walls of my room were a light shade of purple and the floor is white with a purple carpet. There is a large king size bed at the left corner of the room. The bed sheets are white and purple with a hint of black. There are two doors at the right side of my room. The first room was a small library while the second one was the bathroom. I left my luggage on my bed and sat at the black 50 inches study table. It has 2 drawers and one lamp. Beside the lamp, there was black button. Trusting my instincts, I pushed it. A bright screen appeared. On the screen, there were a few instructions.

 _1\. After clicking the button, please insert the gem of your given bracelet or necklace at the space below._

Taking the bracelet inside the envelope, I inserted the gem inside the scanning space in the middle of the table. A weird light envelope the gem before it returns to being dull. Looking at it, I looked at the 2nd rule.

 _2\. Put your hands at the handprint on the screen and channel your flames._

Doing as told, I put my hand on the handprint and channel my flames as told. I felt the machine sucking some of my flames. As the sensation stopped, I retracted my hand and it lays limp on my side. I watched as the gem shone then turns purple with a hint of indigo. I smirked and touched the gem. Immediately at touch, it glows before attaching it to my wrist.

 _3\. Repeat the same with the other rings._

I did the same with my other rings and the result ends up the same. As the screen flickers off, I walked towards my luggage and dragged it into the cabinet. Opening my dresser, I noticed that my school uniform is already inside. I noticed that the dress shirt is plain white so I touched it. Upon touched, it becomes a light shade of purple. After that, I put my luggage inside and left the room.

Normal POV

As soon as everyone's ready, they walked out of each of their rooms wearing their necklaces and bracelets. They nodded to each other and walked towards the elevator, disappearing from sight's view as the elevator's door closed.

End of Chapter

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE~ 3 ~**

For those who reviews on my story, thank you~! Now, I need you to answer these three questions:

 **Are they OOC? If yes, who?**

 **Who's your favorite guardian in the Notte Famiglia?**

 **Which person do you want to be first to know who Cielo is? (Vongola Family)**

 **That's all! I'll be expecting it~!**

 **Read and Review~!**

 **Read and Review~!**

 **Read and Review~!**

 **Read and Review~!**


End file.
